Date
by qunnyv19
Summary: … mengajak pria itu untuk pergi berkencan— /"Wah, manis sekali, Kyouyaaa." "Diam." "Menerima ajakan kencanku, 'kan?"/ RnR?;)


**DATE**

… mengajak pria itu untuk pergi berkencan— /"Wah, manis sekali, Kyouyaaa~" "Diam." "Menerima ajakan kencanku, 'kan?"/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**atekyo **H**itman **R**eborn! by **A**mano **A**kira  
**D**ate by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 08.08.2013  
published: 08.08.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**ino & **K**. **H**ibari

**G**enre: **R**omance  
**R**ated: **T**

**WARNING: Typo(s), 10YearsLater/Future, Drabble.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Dino menatap sosok di hadapannya—yang notabene lebih rendah beberapa sentimeter darinya—dengan seringaian.

"Apa?"

Sosok di depannya menantang dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua tangannya sudah menyiapkan tonfa untuk menyerang Dino—

"Kencan, Kyouya." Dino tersenyum menawan. Hibari terlalu angkuh untuk meleleh karena senyuman itu. "Kencan. Perlu kuulangi lagi? Ken—"

Satu hantaman dari tonfa Hibari mengenai perut Dino.

"Tidak."

Hibari melangkah pergi dari tempatnya—oh, meninggalkan Dino juga di sana. Terdapat lencana Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan—yang dia dapatkan sepuluh tahun lalu—masih terpasang di salah satu lengannya.

"Kyouyaaa~" Dino mengejar Hibari dengan langkah yang cepat—menyeimbangi Hibari. "Aku tidak mau usahaku untuk masuk ke sini sia-sia—"

"Ya sudah, sana pergi."

"Wajahmu memerah, tahu?"

Hibari sudah menggerakan tonfanya lagi—tapi Dino menghindar. Bermaksud menghindar tapi karena dia tidak didampingi salah satu anggota keluarganya—yang membuatnya jadi _super _ceroboh—dia malah jatuh.

"Ayo kita kencan, Kyouya-_chan_," ujar Dino sambil bangkit perlahan-lahan dari jatuhnya yang memalukan. Koridor itu sepi sekarang, dan Hibari bisa menghajar Dino kapan saja—

"Jangan memanggil aku dengan –_chan_," gerutu Hibari. Dino jatuh lagi karena tidak sanggup bangun, tapi ternyata ada lengan ramping yang dijulurkan untuk membantunya. Dengan senang hati, Dino menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Setelah bangun, Dino langsung memeluk Hibari.

"Kencan, yayaya? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak kencan, sebentar, aku hitung dulu—"

"Tidak."

Hibari melepaskan pelukan dari Dino dengan kasar, walaupun terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Dino tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menertawakanku, _herbivore_."

"Hei hei, jahat sekali pada kekasihmu—"

Hantaman lagi, masih di perut Dino. Dino jatuh dengan telak. Pemuda pirang itu mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri sambil mengaduh pelan.

"Kyouyaaa~"

Dengan perlahan, Dino menggeser tubuhnya yang masih terbaring—karena terjatuh tadi—ke arah kekasihnya yang berambut hitam itu. Bermaksud untuk meraihnya—

"Kyouyaaa~"

Hibari mengarahkan tonfanya ke arah Dino, tapi Dino lebih cepat untuk meraih lengan Hibari. Berita buruknya—atau bagusnya, entahlah—Hibari ikut terjatuh dan berada di atas tubuh Dino.

"Nah nah, masih mau menolak untuk pergi berkencan denganku?"

Deru nafas Hibari terdengar di telinga Dino, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hibari tidak menjawab, tetapi sepasang mata sipitnya melotot menunjukkan ketidaksukaan serta wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Diam, _herbivore_," desis Hibari tepat di depan bibir Dino. Dia mau melepaskan pelukan tidak senonoh itu—atau setidaknya, bagi Hibari—tapi sekarang Dino lebih kuat darinya.

"Kejam sekali."

Mereka masih bertahan di posisi itu sekitar lima belas detik, dan tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka menempel dan berciuman.

Yang memulainya? Seorang pria yang memakai jas dan berstatus sebagai _cloud guardian_ di Vongola Family.

"Wah, manis sekali, Kyouyaaa~"

"Diam."

"Menerima ajakan kencanku, 'kan?"

Tergesa, Hibari melepaskan pelukannya dengan Dino dan bangkit dengan canggung. Tak lama kemudian, Dino menyusul Hibari untuk berdiri.

Hibari tidak menjawab, tetapi dia berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat di depan Dino.

"Kyou—"

"Di tempat biasa. Aku akan memberitahu _Juudaime_ dulu."

Kibaran jas yang dipakai Hibari menghilang di belokan kiri. Dino tersenyum kecil.

Dasar _tsundere_.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: 1****st**** fic in here. Mind to …**

**Review? :D**


End file.
